Jerus The Mercenary
by Jerus
Summary: A short story about Jerus as a mercenary lots of guest stars.


Title: Jerus's Assault

Jerus sat in his office yawning looking at the moose head he had on his wall. He tossed a carrot at it and the mouth open and

devoured it. He looked at the mannakin that sit in the corner and sighed slightly it was a dull day. Suddenly his office door

opened and a large man dressed in a suit and had sunglasses entered. "Mr. Hakubi?" The man asked. "It's just Jerus." He

answered looking at the man. "Well, Jerus. I have a job that may intrest you. It involves mercenary work." The man explained.

"Not my immediate area of expertise. But go on." He responded. "Well there is a drug factory at this address." He started handing him a piece of paper. "My employer would be most appreciative if you could destroy the factory. He's willing to pay a sum of ten million dollars in the currency of your choice." The man explained. Jerus's eyes widened. "Sounds like a deal. Anything else I should know about this place?" He asked. "All we know is that it is run by a man named Pharaoh. However you will have 2 others who will aid you. They will reveal themselves on their own." The man answered. Jerus nodded. "Alright make sure i have a briefcase with the cash here when I get back." He remarked walking out the door and getting on his bike and drove off. A few hours later he saw the warehouse which contained the factory. He pulled to a stop near an alley hearing a commotion he parked and went to investigate. A young blonde girl in a red dress was cowering on the ground with a little basket. Two large men were standing over her menacingly. Jerus got up and ran over delivered a punishing blow to the back of ones neck dropping him to the ground. He turned delivering and slammed the other into the alley wall and kneed him in the stomache before kicking him in the temple. As the other attacker fell he began to walk off saying "You better get out of her it's not safe." The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a semi automatic at the side of his head "Damn you. I had them where I wanted them." She cursed."Who are you?" He asked nervously. "The names B.B. Hood. And who the hell are you?" She asked still pointing the gun to his temple. "I'm Jerus Hakubi and I've got a job to do." He said putting false confidence in his voice. "Damn. Your the Merc? I swear sometimes I feel that these people are trying to put one over on me." She growled letting him up. "Your my contact?" He asked incredulously. "Got a problem with it?" She growled pointing the gun at his head again. "No No problem heh." He said holding his hands up. "Good." She said simply putting the gun out of sight. "Umm where did you.." He started. "Do you really want to know?" She asked menacingly. He shook his head and headed out of the alley where she followed behind him. "So how are we going ot get into this factory?" He asked her looking at the large gate. A huge truck came barreling down the street toward the gate. They leapt out of the road as it crashed into the gate going through it. "That'll work" Jerus said as B.B. just grinned heading through the wreckage of the gate. The driver got out and popped two guards getting out. Jerus's eyes widened seeing the person. "Spike Spiegel?" He asked. The man nodded. "Am I the only one who didnt come armed... oh wait I forgot." He said reaching into his pocket pulling out a magnum with a smirk. "Lets go" Spike said and the three headed toward the warehouse guns in hand. Various armed thugs came out trying to stop them but the team dispatched them quickly and headed inside. Inside was pitch black the door locked behind them. "Welcome to my factory." Said a familiar voice. A light flicked on over the person speaking revealing none other then Yugi-Mutoh. "You!" Jerus said shocked. "You know your rather slow. Who did you expect to be the Pharaoh? Megumi Hayashabara?" He commented his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Good point. So you ready to die?" Jerus asked him cooly. "I was about to ask you the same thing" He smirked as the lights flicked on revealing an army of Saibamen. "Weed isn't the only plant I have here." He laughed viciously. Jerus sweat dropped. "Saibamen?" He said incredulously. "So whats wrong with Saibamen?" Yugi asked. Jerus tossed a molotov cocktail into the midst and they ran around catching each other on fire and burning to ashes. "That." He answered. Yugi sweat dropped. "Well i'm not done meet my team." He said snapping his fingers. Three figures dropped down holding swords in hand. One was Vicious the others were A short ninja and Chun Li. Chun Li leapt at B.B. Hood delivering a kick to her Jaw. Spike and Vicious began combatting each other leaving Jerus with the ninja. The ninja pulled out a blade moving in close slicing. He ducked and weaved avoiding the swords course. He suddenly smelled something familiar the scent of spice and food. He grabbed the sword blade with both hand and spun it out of the Ninja's hands. He then flipped them to the ground and used his knee across the stomache to pin them as his hand went to the mask he pulled it off and stumbled backwards in suprise. The Ninja stood up her blue hair tie up neatly her pink eyes looking at him. "Sasami?" He asked confused. She walked up to him "Jerus... I'm sorry I don't know whats come over me." Tears came to her eyes and she hugged him. As he held her he knew something strange was going on. :he pulled away barely in time to avoid getting stabbed. He looked at her. "Your not Sasami." He said quietly before whipping out his magnum and firing a round through her skull causing an explosion of sparks and electricity. He turned seeing vicious get into a ship and take off and Chun Li get smacked down by B.B. .He noticed Yugi making a run for it and he fired a shot at a girder which richocheted hitting Yugi in the back sending him stumbling over to the railing and falling over into a processing machine. Jerus then looked at the others. "Lets blow this place up." He said with a smirk. The group planted their bombs and left, the factory going up in flames behind them. Jerus noticed a chopper over the factory but didnt pay it any mind as they split up heading back to where they came from.

Meanwhile in the chopper.

Xbones looked down at the factory in flames. "Yugi failed. And so did you." "I did not fail. My Sasami-bot did what it was supposed to do based on your information." The other man said. " Your right Shioji. You'll make another." Xbones answered as the chopper headed off to his base.

Jerus finally arrived at his office and found the briefcase with the money he noticed the logo on the briefcase was for Kaiba Corp. He smirked and began counting His money.


End file.
